Someone That Will Put You Together
by andirad2306
Summary: Dre is the new girl at school, and she hears about an evil boy named Aric that supposedly died during the great war, but her dna tracker picks his trail up. As she gets involved with the mysterious school, and all their inhabitants, she gets sucked down a black hole discovering things she never knew about herself, and the school.


Here I am now...

Dre looked over her shoulder, searching for any sign that she was being followed. Somehow, she had gotten popular a month ago when she came to The School for Good and Evil. More accurately, the School for Evil. To be honest, she was extremely excited about this since her parents went here too; well, her real parents. She hadn't known them, since they died when she was a year old. But this wasn't the only reason she was excited...

She had learned of a boy named Aric, who killed his mother, (Leonara Lesso, the previous dean of evil,) and an ever-boy named Tristan at only the age of 16. _I wonder if he would ever consider me a friend or ally._ She felt her English Stafford pushing her calf, urging her to hurry up. "Okay, okay, I'll hurry up Sky!" Dre whispered. She started picking up her pace since she saw no one following her.

When she and Sky reached the gates, Sky turned into a black swan, and carried across their bags. Dre looked back one last time, sticking her tongue out at the schools, and leaped over the gates in a single bound, the shield letting her through. The sirens blasted off, and she jumped onto Sky, who had turned into a beautiful dark gray horse. Her fingertip glowed greenish-blue, (just like her eyes,) and held it to Sky's front right leg, and with astounding speed bounded through the woods, maneuvering left and right in between the trees. Wind rushed through her long, waist length dirty-blonde hair, and threw her navy hood back, moonlight shining on her gorgeously tan skin, adrenaline rushed through her as Sky went even faster.

Sky slowed to a stop as they reached Bloodbrook, the ride had only taken a day, given how fast Sky was, and the fact that they were following Aric's DNA trail. Dre dismounted, and Sky turned back into her dark gray, English Stafford self. The town didn't look as bad as she thought it was, but it wasn't exactly a pretty sight. She looked down, and saw the purple trail leading to an inn; but the thing that worried her was that it stopped at the door, the trail didn't go anywhere, and it's not like he died, and got dragged away, because there still would have been a DNA trail. She exchanged looks with Sky, and the walked over to the inn.

As soon as she opened the door, she felt like she was burning in an oven, even though she was in jean shorts, and a short sleeve dark green shirt, brown boots, and navy cape with a hood over her head, that reached past her knees. The place was pretty quiet, the only sound being workers pouring beers, and serving food. Walking further in, she saw what looked like an 18, or 17 year old boy sitting at a table reading a book, with the space all around him empty. People who looked like they would never sit with each other were clustered around the end tables, the farthest away from him. He lifted his head, and looked straight at her; violet eyes burning into her.

Aric. She had found him.

 _ **Aric's POV**_

A girl stepped through the door, looking like a pretty bluebell among draft. She seemed to be looking for someone, and she looked strangely familiar; even though he was sure he never saw her in his life. _Should I look? She seems like she's from The School for Good and Evil... she might sell me out._ He decided to look at her fully, and was even more beautiful if you looked directly at her. With full, light pink lips, golden tanned skin, greenish-blue eyes, and straight hair that reached her waist. He got up, and left. Brushing past her, and people scurried out of his path as if he had the plague. _You should be afraid._ He saw the girl whirl around and start to say something, but he didn't bother to listen. _Who knows what kind of stuff I'll get wrapped into if I get involved with her, I have to focus on my revenge._ Aric jumped onto his brown and white stallion, and galloped away from the small, brown inn and down the dry, dirt path.

Aric looked over his shoulder, the girl hadn't followed him. He was starting to make his way to Glass Mountain, the plan was to go around The School for Good and Evil, and then infiltrate it with the help of someone that wouldn't sell him out. The person also had to be someone from the school, or was planning to join the school. He had realized how hard it would be to find someone like this, but he had a plan B: Infiltrate the school by himself, and think of sufficient explanations of everything he did. "Oof," Aric grunted, as his horse kicked him off. "What did you do that for?" he grumbled, looking around for something that could've made his horse kick him off. As he looked up, he saw the pretty girl from the inn, atop her dark-gray and white horse.

"Mind answering my questions now?"

 **Okay, don't be too harsh with this, because this is the first thing I've ever done on this website, and I just had this in my mind for a while now, and thought Aric Senpai needed some attention. And sorry this was short, but it was just to give you a taste of what this multi-chapter story is going to be like. So leave a review, or like, if you want me to write more.**

 **(I won't do it if nobody likes it... ;( )**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
